The Existing Soul
by Mariel Hale
Summary: I am Edward Cullen the prince of the Northern Tribe, also known as the biggest tribe there is consisting of the strongest vampires alive for centuries,I thought I was a monster until I met my mate a nomad Isabella Capulet, or should I say Princess.
1. The Day I Met You

The Day I met You

Hey guys: It's Delanya and this is my first time writing fan fiction. I have been a member of fan fiction for over two years but just decided to write my own fan fic , and I would like if you guys review my story and tell me what you think.

Edward POV

Please Prince Edward, spare my life, I didn't know that when I created a vampire of my own that she would go wild and kill a family royal humans. All I wanted was companion since my wife died.

I chuckled evilly, well then I said to this disgusting piece of a vampire that stood in front of me. I guess I should let you go then, since you didn't know I laughed . He gave me a thankful look and turned around and tried to run out the room as fast as he could but before he could leave the room I turn and look at Demetri who then jumped on the back of the pathetic vampire only to snap his neck in under a second.I smirked these people should already know that they can't defy me and my rules and not expect to pay their life for this.

I went to my room to change today I would have to leave my castle and go to the market for my daily blood myself since my usual slave who does my errands is now on maternity leave, after having her first child with her. I walk around my castle and envy all those lucky Idiots out there that had the opportunity to find their mate,their other I couldn't give myself hope because i know that i would never find my mate because what woman in her right mind could ever love a monster and a heartless monster at that like me.

I walked into the market and immediately went to Jake my blood donor he had my order ready in two minutes, as i was ready to wondered what could have been keeping Jake I saw a woman running out of Jake's store with Jake on her tale. STOP HER! he screamed SHE IS STEALING! as soon as I heard of this news I grabbed the small girl by the back of her neck only for her to try and escape out of my hold causing us both to fall to the floor. with me still on top of the young vampire who looks like the age of sixteen while pinning her to the looked up at me and had the decency to growl at me, prince Edward so i Growled back at her and to show her who was in charge I bit her not too hard to leave a mark but it did stop her from all the thrashing around she had been doing to try and escape.

Thank you, prince Edward said Jacob who finally reached up to us, that girl stole a bag of blood from my market stall. I finally looked at the girl good and did notice that she had a blood packet in her hand. As I went to take it from her she suddenly tore the bag open and finish the blood in under two seconds. I smirked this girl was feisty, i turn to Jacob who looked like he wishes he could kill her, ill pay for my bag and this rouges bag of blood I said to you prince Edward said Jacob and walked away I looked down at the girl below me and sighed I grabbed her up by the hair and throw her in the carriage I drove here I threw her in I felt sparks, I felt as if my heart was beating, Mate screamed the monster inside me but i demolished that idea when i remember that she was below me I was royal while she was just an animal.

Well that's it for my first chapter IM me and tell me what you think because I still need any help possible thx.


	2. My Mate

MY MATE

I know a lot of you won't like that Bella's and Edward's relationship went so fast in this chapter but as I said in the last chapter they are mates and when a vampire meets his or her mate they instantly falls in love. Also Bella is beautiful so do you think Edward who thinks he has no soul could have resisted.

###############################

Bella's' POV

I woke up in a strange bed, "where am I", I said out loud. "You have finally woken up", I heard a familiar voice say, ahh! I screamed and turned to see the famous Edward Cullen everyone in the southern tribe knew of him, some people hated him, some people feared him while some people loved him. The ironic thing was his parent King Carlisle Cullen and Queen Esme Cullen were known in all four tribes as the nicest and kindest people alive.

I felt as if my hands were being restricted so i tried to jump off what i now realized was a bed only to see i was being restricted by chains on my hands and feet., Which were both spread apart. "Get me out of these restraints NOW" I screamed, only for him to smirk at me and jump on top of me. I furiously started struggling, his eyes then immediately turned red. I instantly stopped knowing that he was getting angry, "what do you want from me let me go right now" I screamed.

"You smell so good he said, why are you tempting me". I didn't know what he was talking about but i was getting scared. I didn't know what else to do so i started to struggle out of his arm, only for him to wheel back his arm and slap me across the face "you want to defy me young vampire your body will pay for your mistake" he said as he started to take my clothes off please stop i scream. why should I he growled because i am a virgin! i answered back, It seemed as if time froze around us. "Impossible" he said, you're lying to me he screamed". "I'm not i said"," in all my thousand of years i have never met a virgin rogue he replied".

He then got up off me , I felt a sudden relief ." How old are you he said, sixteen i replied". "No your vampire years he asked back, i am two hundred years old i answered back"." And still a virgin" he said with a confused look on his face, "my father never let me out of the house you're the only guy that has touched me that way i replied back", with a scared look on my face. He then looked me in the eye and kissed me on the lips before abruptly getting up off me and leaving the room.

########################

I watched as he left the room and started to shake with grief, As I laid in this bed i thought of how it all started when i decide to run away from my home.

* starting of flash back *

"Isabella awake now" my mother Elizabeth said to me as she shook me awake, "No mama" i said with annoyance in my voice "i am tired and do not wish to awake". she open the blinds of the window and i was awaken instantly by the bright light. I finally got up after almost half a hour of mother bothering me to awake, And started my daily routing of bathing, dressing , and then having breakfast. After i was finish i went to look for my father who i knew was in his office as usual doing something to help our tribe since he was the king of the Southern tribe."father" i said as i entered the room with a smile on my face only for that smile to fall instantly when I saw the prince of the western tribe sitting in a chair with a smirk on his face.

I instantly felt sick as my father got up off his chair to give me a kiss on the cheek. "prince Jacob" he said has came to me today and has asked for your hand in marriage. NO! I screamed I will not marry him I said. A shocked look came over everyone's face in the room "you dare defy me daughter get out of my sight now before I kill you with my bare hands" said my father with an enraged look upon his face. I hate you! I screamed a fled the office and to my room.

* end of flash back *

That night I fled from my tribe to hide in the Northern tribe.

###############################

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story and that i really appreciate how lucky i am to have people out there that believe in my dream of posting my first fanfic on fanfiction thank you!


	3. Hey My Name Is Alice

Hey My Name Is Alice

Hey guys I just wanted to say that since I do have School I will be only uploading my chapters like in a week or two, but no longer than two weeks i hope you guys

understand. But I do have good news since I'm so close to summer vacation, I will be uploading a lot in the summer like everyday.

#############################################################################################################

Bella's Pov

I sat there on the bed thinking for what felt like two hours but was probably two minutes, suddenly i heard the door opening i sat up straight thinking it was Edward coming back for me . But I was instead greeted by a small vampire who jumped on top of me. I screamed and she giggled "hey my name is Alice" she said and "I am here to take care of you till my arrogant brother comes back"I suddenly liked her. I looked at the little girl that sat on me she looked like the age of fourteen. " Hey Alice I said would you please get off me" those were the only words said between us but I instantly felt a connection between us like we were going to become great friend maybe best friends .

For the rest of the day me and Alice spent walking around the castle, Later in the day if I was allowed to even be out and she said " what my brother doesn't know wont hurt him " I laughed at that,after we explored the castle we went to the kitchen which her chief gave us both packets of warm blood. I considered running when Alice wasn't looking but I just couldn't deceive her. The strange thing is that when I thought about running a blank stare came over Alice's face like she was some where else. I asked her about it and she seemed like she didn't wanted to tell me so i told her she didn't have to tell me. But she insisted and what she told me shocked me so much, she told me that she just a vision and she saw me running away. I told her that I did considered It but changed my mind because I couldn't deceive her. she seemed surprise but looked happy at what i had told her.

#############################################################################################################

That night as I sat in the room I sat awake in the room i was first in as i thought of Edward and if he would come back for me. But most of all i thought that if maybe Edward knew of my real identity that he could possibly like me our even just talk to me as a human being.

#############################################################################################################

Edwards Pov

I dashed out of the room I couldn't stay in that room any longer I felt as if My entire body wanted to be entwined with Isabella, and deep down even though I know it would feel good my head was telling me not to do it. Because in the end all I'm going to do is hurt Isabella , As I ran down the hall i saw my cousin Emmet coming out of his wife Rosalie's room with a huge grin on his face. Everyone knew why he he was smiling since his wife and him had no quite bone in them. He turned around and looked me in the eye and suddenly turned serious as he saw what i knew my eyes said. which were lust. " hey bro" he said to me "I think we should go to the forest and have a little chat" he said. I nodded and walked out the castle hoping to come back with my head set straight, and knowing what to do with Isabella

*cliff*

#############################################################################################################

So guys this is it I know Its short but Its testing week and it was either this or wait two more week for me to post anything what do you guys think the conversation between Emmet and Edward should be? (angry,sad,happy etc.)


	4. The Conclusion

The conclusion

Hey guys, I just want to thank you for the long wait I just finished my finals and I passed so that's good news but since I do take honors class I have to do the summer reading assignment that might take some time. But since it is the summer I will be updating a lot still.

Carlisle Pov

"Hello my Queen" I said as I saw my wife, my queen, the mother of my children Esme walk into my study where I sat and sign off on some papers.

"Hello my king" she replied "I came to give you some good news My lady in waiting has just told me that rumor has it that our son Edward has been see with a young nomad vampire and ha caught to be mitten with her".

Isn't that such good news she asked me I looked upon her face knowing that she has been waiting for Edward to find a lady he will love so that she could have some grand even though family comes first I still have to protect my kingdom from a Nomad that has suddenly come to my kingdom stealing my sons heart.

what she said when she realized I didn't look happy abut the news. I know you want what is best for Edward and so do I but I have to think about whom this Nomad is and is it just a trick to capture my sons heart and bring done my kingdoms and all our hard work.

I couldn't bear my self to think of what could happen if this nomad was end of all the hard work I have put in this kingdom but not just that also all the hard work I have done to keep this family hole.

"If that is true" she said then the only thing we can do is that we are going too be visiting our son Edward to see if this is really just a trick from the other kingdom.

Bella's Pov

"Edward" I said shocked as he walked into the room where I have sat waiting for him for almost an hour. "we need to talk" He said "about what"I relied, "we need to talk about us and what were going to do. I went for a walk to rest my mind but all I could think about is you.

"And I know it is wrong because you are just a nomad while I am a prince who is going to be the king of this kingdom in a couple more years"."And I cant have you clouding my judgement if my kingdom should ever go under war". I looked at him not knowing what I should say do or act, all I could this of was leaning over and kissing those ed plump lips calling for me.

So I did just that , I got up off the bed and attacked his lips which he responded back thing lead to another and I was laying back on the soft bed again.

It felt so good as he laid me on the bed and began to take of my nigh gown which Alice had purchased for smiled and lowered himself down a few feet, wrapping his arms around my thighs. He pulled me against him and kissed my chest as he picked me up, and as if I were air, floated with me above the bed, laying my head onto the pillows. His hand grazed down my face, closing my eyes, across my nose and slowly down to my lips, lingering there. His hand continued to slowly lower, down my neck, in the middle of my chest, down toward my belly button, doing slow circles around it. I gripped onto his hair and began to shake, my breathing growing louder. Oh my God. He was killing me. It was as if he was torturing me, but in all the good kind of ways.

"Edward," I moaned under my breath.

His hand rested back on my stomach, continuing again with the slow circles. He lowered his fingers about two inches now, then to the right to trace my pelvic bone. Then to the left side. Back and forth, side to side, his hand began to create a rhythm of enjoyable, teasing torture. I have never hated and loved something this much at the same time. My fingers wound in his hair, trying to pull him down to me.

"Kiss me," I pleaded. He slowly complied, kissing my mouth for just a second before moving to my neck. I felt the heat on his breath as he slowly opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to graze my neck with the same slow circles that his hand was currently making around my stomach.

"Oh my God Bella," he whispered, pausing for a second. "You taste so amazing right here." He slowly licked my neck again, and groaned.

I felt myself losing control as I began to grip onto his hair and pull his face back up to mine in one quick, rushed, hard gesture. He smiled as he crushed his lips to mine, obviously enjoying my sudden roughness. As his delicious lips crushed into me harder and harder, opening my lips up, grazing my tongue with his, I felt the fire that was surrounding me head lower and lower. I grabbed tighter into his hair, forcing him down harder on me. He wrapped his arms all the way underneath and around me, pulling me to him. Our bodies gave no breathing room. I slowly wrapped my legs around his waist, glad that the air was hitting in all the right spots down there to give me a second to at least calm myself down.

He then sat up on his knees but I didn't unlock my legs from around him. He ran his hands all the way down my body, this time crossing my breasts, gripping my hip bones, traveling down my knees. His hands rubbed up and down my calves and up to my inner thigh. He grazed his hands up more and more to where I wanted them to be the most. But he didn't go there. He paused, inches away. I couldn't stop shaking. What was he doing to me?

"You're beautiful, Isabella.

He said as he moved his hands to my knees and pushed them down towards the bed, opening them up the slightest bit. I watched as his eyes slowly went down the length of my body, stopping in certain places. His lips parted.

He licked his lips, running his hands back up my legs and across my stomach, resting them on my breasts. I gasped as he began to slowly caress them. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeper. I felt him rise to his knees once more and lean over to me, pressing his lips to mine, continuing to touch me. "Kiss me," he demanded, softly but with force. It didn't take me long to respond to him. I crushed my lips into him once more, inhaling harder with every given second. He forced back harder to me, kissing me with more passion than ever before. He lowered his face down my neck and to my chest, stopping above my right breast and kissing there. More sighs exited out of my mouth as his other hand touched my left breast and his right hand grazed through my hair, lifting up my face. I whimpered, arching my back, wanting more of him. Everything.

I moaned. It was as if this person was coming out of me, this force that wanted him to suddenly just ravish me. I tried to control myself for a moment but as his lips were grazing across my nipples and stomach, I couldn't. I tangled my fingers through his hair again, looking down at him. He paused and caught my eyes with him, smiling.

"Now," he said, brushing his left hand across my mouth, keeping his right hand steady down there. "I want to kiss you..." His right hand lowered down, finally resting directly above my heat. "...Here." My eyes opened wider as he began to part my lips on my mouth at the same time as he parted my lips down there. Simultaneously, he brushed his fingers on his left hand across my mouth as he began to rub up and down against my skin. Slowly and more slowly, back and forth, side to side. My mouth opened and my slowly eyes rolled into the back of my head and I could feel my wetness in both places touching his hands. Covering his fingers. Overtaking them.

He pressed his lips to the side of my neck, slowly down my collar bone, stopping there to press his teeth against me. Not to puncture the skin, obviously, but to just widen my senses. My moans were becoming more and more frequent as I allowed myself to be taken over by the sudden rush of sensation that he was creating against my body. He left his mouth open as he began to lower his face to my belly button, licking up to my breasts and then back down and around my stomach. My legs and stomach started to shake, uncontrollably, as he continued to move his lips across my pelvic bone. I sighed, shaking harder, wanting more.

He gently used his free hand to spread my legs more, moving his mouth to my left leg, kissing on my inner thigh. Nerves and excitement crashed into me at the same time and I closed my eyes. Oh how I wanted this so bad and how I was so scared at the same time. But I wanted it more. Way more.

"Edward-d-d," I moaned, shaking, brushing my fingers through his hair as he teased and licked at my thigh. I felt my body becoming more and more responsive, more wet. He never stopping his other hand from slowly teasing me between my legs. I moaned again, trying to focus on what I was going to say. He brushed his lip down an inch closer to my pelvic area and I gasped What was I going to ask him? _God, think Bella_. I couldn't though. I could barely remember to breathe through my desire for him.

"Do you want me to continue, love?" he asked, evil smile crossing his face, conquering my soul. I licked my lips, inhaling at a rapid pace, nodding.

"Are you sure?" he asked, teasing me, of course.

I felt his index finger slowly begin to circle around my entrance, teasing again, more soft circles, and then finally, enter inside of me, slowly. This huge rush of heat ran through my body, rising and rising up to my face. I layed back down hard against the pillow, suddenly not caring what the hell he did to me, just as long as he didn't stop.

He gently pulled his finger all the way out and moved it away, as he continued to kiss up my thigh, finally resting his lips onto mine, in the sweetest spot. Another wave crashed over me, stronger than a tsunami, overtaking me. I felt the cold tip of his tongue slide down and into my entrance, then back up to touch my most sensitive area. He flicked his tongue. I growled. He began to kiss and suckle now. I was covering my face, unable to think clearly. He picked up his pace with his tongue, teasing me, torturing me. More and more, minutes passed, and I lost all sense of control. I arched my back, let out a loud moan, closing my eyes tight.

I had never felt anything as amazing as this. What he was doing to me, with his mouth. Such a private thing, I always thought I'd be more scared and nervous. But I wasn't. He continued to open my legs up more with his hands, making me tense and relax at the same time. He then placed my legs over his shoulders, gripping onto my stomach and pulling me closer to him. Then using his mouth, his tongue, his fingers, hitting all the right spots. It was as if he suddenly cracked that long lost barrier that never allowed him to read my thoughts before. Because every single time I thought it felt good, he continued to stay right where that spot was, increasing and decreasing the rhythm, my passion overloading. I never wanted it to stop. And thankfully, he didn't stop for a good while.

I became more and more crazy, arching my back, yanking on his hair, squirming around. The more I tried to move away from him in order to catch my breath, the harder he held onto my legs, pulling me back towards him, going stronger with his mouth. My body was shaking more than ever and I was sure I was going to explode. I didn't know if I was ready for that yet, or if I wanted to explode with him. I couldn't make up my mind, and I couldn't force myself to stop him. I knew he was good at kissing but this was just ridiculously amazing. More shutters escaped around my legs and he tightened his grip on my legs. Seconds before I thought I was going to let the sensation of his tongue completely overtake me, he stopped. _Dammit._

"Oh my God," I said, my heart thudding out of my chest, finally allowing myself to inhale and exhale with the same breath.

He kissed up my body, around my neck and collar bone, and finally, resting on my mouth. I tasted myself on his mouth, but it wasn't strong or undesirable. He plunged his tongue deep into my mouth, pressing his body down onto me. I felt the hardness of him pulsing between my legs, and had to squeeze my eyes shut hard to ignore it for a second as our mouths grew more and more harder against each other.

I rolled over onto him, and a smile crossed his face as his eyes widened. His hand collapsed onto my breasts, kneading them again, more powerful now. I ran my hands across his chest, lowering my face into his neck. I began to kiss and lick on the left side of his neck, massaging his shoulders and scalp with my hands. I started to suck on his neck and felt his hands tighten up around my waist, pulling me towards him. I sucked harder onto his neck. He sighed into my ear, wanting more. I knew he didn't have to breathe, but it seemed like every time I'd move my tongue a certain way across his neck, he'd start breathing harder. I enjoyed this.

"Oh God, Bella," he said, raising me up, gripping my arms tight. "I want you so bad."

"I want you too, Edward." I began to kiss down his chest and stomach, pausing to marvel each ripple.

I lowered my body down his legs for a moment. Then I gasped. I knew that it was going to hurt, since I was a virgin.

He sat up, pulling my chest against his, wrapping his arms around me tightly. Our breathing increased as my chest pressed against his chest. He lowered himself onto me, placing my head at the foot of the bed and my feet at the headboard. He brushed my face with his hand, kissing me hard. Each time he lifted his face up to give me a breath, I followed him, pressing harder into his mouth. My body began to shake again, and I couldn't tell if he was shaking as well, considering I was shaking so bad.

I opened my eyes and met his. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. He smiled again. Then he sat up on his knees, grabbed my legs, and pulled me down towards him. Edward leaned back over, holding his weight above me with both his arms, his perfect face shining towards me. He leaned down to kiss me, moving my legs apart with his hand. He caressed me for a few moments, preparing his entrance. His tongue plunged deep into my mouth and if I couldn't gain control over myself immediately, it was going to be all over for me. I wrapped my legs around him, forcing him down on me. He used his hand to stop himself from crushing me, laughing as I forced my face up to kiss him hard. He allowed me to do it for a moment, then paused, mid-kiss. His hands grabbed my face gently, and our eyes locked once again. He pressed his forehead to mine, keeping our eyes locked.

Our mouths were parted but not touching and our eyes didn't leave each other. I felt him lower inches from me, then all of a sudden my entire body was lit in fire. Rush. Overwhelming. I felt the tip of him slowly begin to enter inside of me, and my mouth and eyes became wider.

I felt more and more of him enter, slow as ever, and I felt myself surrounding him. His mouth opened wider and he smiled. He caressed my leg with his right hand and my face with the other, keeping his eyes locked onto mine. I couldn't even close my eyes.

He slowly pulled back from me, easing the tension. And suddenly, I wanted him right back where he was. I clawed gently at his back, trying to slowly push him back to me. He complied, coming back, overtaking me once again with his body. I felt myself becoming more and more open with him. And with each back and forth moment, slow as ever, he became more and more closer to me. I could hear his excitement rising through his throat, his moans. But he didn't go too fast, making sure not to hurt me. And finally, he was there. All the way.

Our bodies were completely one.

I sighed, lowering his face to kiss his forehead as he paused for a second. I could tell it felt as good to him as it did to me, even though it was new. He slowly kissed the tip of my nose, rising above me once again. He thrusted a few more times, then pushed all the way back against me. Our eyes never left each others.

"You're mesmerizing."He aid to me , I smiled, grabbing onto his hips, pushing him against me more and more.

He began to slowly pick up the pace, sinking in and out. The pace continued to quicken. Our kisses became more passion filled as we closed our eyes, giving into the sensation. The amazing feeling of our tongues colliding the same time as our bodies was so fulfilling. Seeing his body rise up and down above me, his eyes wanting to find only me, his lips searching for mine. I was complete. I was whole.

The pace would go from slow to fast, slow to fast. Deeper, shallower. He rolled us onto our sides, never exiting. I rolled above him, and he kept my legs against him, never letting us part. I began to move now. This was a different sensation, stronger somehow. I watched his face as he opened and closed his mouth, and then the same with his eyes. How he'd smile then get lost in the sensation. I began to tremble again as he caressed my back and thighs, and I was getting lost into his eyes.

He was dazzling me, right in the middle of this. I was so lost in him, I didn't even realize I was speeding up. Oh my God, this was so amazing.

He sat up, grabbing me from behind, and rotated around to where my head was back at the headboard. Our covers were tangled all around us but we didn't care. He entered back into me, much easier now, gripping the headboard with one of his hands. I wrapped my legs tight around his waist, as tight as I could get them. The pace that was at first slow became fast and insane now. I could hear his grip on the headboard tighten against the wood, fingers grinding against it. I placed my lips to his neck and sucked while he as thrusting against me. Harder. Then slow again. Harder once more. He closed his eyes tightly, going faster. I pressed my body completely against him, yanking him down to me. I bit his shoulder as he buried his face into the pillow beside my head, exhaling harder and harder.I was so lost in this. I felt one of his hands squeeze between our bodies and back down to my most sensitive area. He began to rub as he continued to thrust, synchronizing his movement.

"Ohhh, God," I moaned. He nodded, breathing harder. "E-E-Edward." I was losing all control now and he knew it. We both began to shake simultaneously.

"It's okay, my love," he moaned deep into my ear, slightly kissing it.

And that was all it took. I felt the fire explode around me, surrounding me, between my legs, devouring my entire body. I was engorged in it. I shook and rocked and moaned and he was right along with me. I felt him explode into my body, moaning into my ear. We rode our waves to together, gripping each others skin tighter.

As we finish I closed my eyes and rested it against his chest because I finally knew the meaning of love.

So yea that's it for know but one last thing before I end this chapter, As everyone can see sex scenes are not my best so If there is anyone out there that could do them for me I would really appreciate thx. Because the truth I couldn't stop blushing when writing this scene.


	5. should I continue

Should I continue

Hey guys its me again, I just want to say that I really like how my story is going but I have like no reviews so I would like everyone to review me and tell me if I should continue with his story or should I just finish it with one last chapter?


	6. Where should we go from this

Where should we go from this

Hey guys, I just wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed so far and as I said I really need to know if there is any Betas available or willing to beta my story cause I could really use the help. Also I would like to post a chapter every week or every other week for the rest of my story.

Isabella's POV

I woke up from my nap after just making love with Edward. All the times I thought of how my first time would be I never thought it would have felt so good I know its shocking that I was a virgin being a vampire and all.

But since I was changed at an early age I never got to experience a lot in my life being with the strictness of my human parents.

I snugged closer toward Edward as he wrapped his arms protectively around me. I know that once he has fully awoken we would have to talk about us his kingdom and just basically what we were going to do.

''Hey '' he said as he open his eyes they felt like they were staring into my soul ''we need to talk'' he said. I got up in a sitting position as I got ready to hear whatever he had to say to me.

''I really like you Isabella' I feel as if my heart has been waiting all this time just to meet you I look at you and all I can think about is our future together. Nothing at all seems to matter not my kingdom , what society thinks ,nothing just all about us.

I leaned over and kissed with as much love as I could show him through my kiss, but I think he got it because he responded with similar passion, we got wrapped up in or love we till suddenly we started getting really heated . As I found myself on top of him grinding my pussy against cock.

He positioned himself better so that he slip right into me, I felt as if I was home and this is were we both belonged , with him inside of me and loving me as best as he could.

I felt as he pushed in and out of me , I felt as if I was going to split in two but at the same time I never ever wanted this to stop because it felt too good. He went in and out of me for a few more minutes before I saw firework behind my eyelids and I screamed his name only for him to follow a couple minutes later. We made love for the rest of the day only to take a shower wen we realized it was dark outside .

"Lets go for a walk" said Edward " we have been in this room since last night. We booth got ready and left the room to walk around the kingdom, we walked and talked for what felt like hours only for us to get tired so we decided to walk back to the castle. While entering the castle I saw a carriage I've never seen before.

Someones here I said to Edward and pointed to the suspicious carriage, My parents are here, they weren't suppose to come back from Europe until next week said Edward.

We walked through the door to see booth of Edwards parents their waiting for us, for him. " Edward " said Edwards mom queen Esme were have you been your father and i have been waiting for you for almost two hours she rushed over and embraced him into a tight hug. After hugging her son it seemed as if she finally realized that there was someone else in the room.

"who are you " she said with a smile on her beautiful face " I'm Bella I'm with Edward, "you are" she said with a smile then to turn to Edward with a surprise emotion on her face.

Yes mom ill like you to meet Bella, she's my mate. Esme then proceeded to come over and give me a hug."well then" said Edwards dad Carlisle lets get comfortable and get to know each other.


	7. Its only the beginning

Its only the beginning

I know its been a long time since i have updated but I've had a writes block and the sad thing is I'm going back to school tomorrow so i have to end this story so this may not be the best ending but its all i have at the moment.

Maybe later on ill com and finish this story properly but for now his is it, so please again no bad comments just give me a month and ill get this story done properly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

Isabella pov

Its been two years now since the day i met Edward's parents shortly after that we got married and the 2 months later had our daughter Elizabeth makenly Cullen who is now 4 months. My day consist of taking care of her, it has been challenging some time but if anyone ever asked i would never changed anything

Edward's parent love me actually surprisingly when they first meet me i thought they would hat me but the didn't. I still have not been found by the people who know my true identity and only he Cullen's are the only ones another than them that know the truth.

one day they will find me and i will be ready for them because like Edward and i will always say this is only the beginning never the end.

Edward's pov

I look back two years ago and would have never seen yourself as a husband and a father and if anyone ever told me that they would probably face death because they were lying to me.

I hope this never change because this to me is eve vampires dream they may try to hide it behind hate and anger like i tried for so many years but the truth is you could never dig such a deep hole to throw all those desires.

because i tried and in the end i failed and that's what made me such a happy man. And as me and Isabella always say this is only the beginning never the end.


End file.
